


The Exciting Tale of a Collared Cat

by hopefilledlies



Series: Wonderland AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal Traits, Awkward Tension, First Meetings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Wonderland AU, also known as: wonderland kiibouma again except this time it’s backstory, ouma being a disaster gay and kiibo getting tackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlies/pseuds/hopefilledlies
Summary: Kokichi thinks. And then, he doesn't.And now, he's on top of a stranger.





	The Exciting Tale of a Collared Cat

Kokichi was unsure how he was created.

Don’t get him wrong, he knew about reproduction and he had been a kitten once, but he couldn’t remember ever having a mother or a father. Because of this, he found himself trying to theorise the means of his creation. He always did have a habit of thinking, and a lot, at that.

Perhaps his parents had abandoned him. Though he’d admit, he had a sour personality and an ugly trickster streak, you couldn’t predict the personality of a newborn! Besides, his cuteness made up for it, he was sure.

He settled on the idea that, perhaps, he had no biological family. The universe had simply decided to bring him to existence and he had obliged. 

In the end, it didn’t particularly matter. However he came into being, he still woke up alone, and ended up in the care of the Duchess.

The Duchess was, in the cat’s opinion, a rather bland woman by the name of Kirumi Tojo. She didn’t do much except pander to the Queen, and because of that, she wasn’t home very often. 

Maybe that was a blessing in disguise, as when she was, the copious amounts of dust in the cottage made her deeply irritated and snappy. 

The source of this dust was The Inventor, a vulgar girl who called herself Miu Iruma, staying with the Duchess and by extension, Kokichi. Her tinkering and experimenting rose clouds of dust that made the Duchess cough and wheeze. It had no effect on the cat, but he still disliked the girl.

She had no tact, and seemed to have no idea how to hold her tongue. When Kokichi distracted her from her work, which he liked to do often, she would spit through gritted teeth. 

“At least I’m not the one with a collar.”

It always made his grin become more strained, when he was reminded of the loop of purple leather around his neck. 

He had been raised within this unstable household, and while the Duchess was not malicious, she perceived him as a pet rather than a child, despite her motherly actions.

So, as a pet would, Kokichi escaped the house to explore the nearby forest. He would only return home if necessary, and spent a majority of his days watching others, with destroying his collar as a side quest.

By the time he had hit maturity, Kokichi was the monster of the forest. It was his territory, earned rightfully by a silver tongue and swift foot. 

He lived in the trees, and revelled in hopping from branch to branch. He watched a hare and a hatter hold a tea party every week within a hedged garden at the edge of the forest, and while the idea of crashing their conversation was attractive, every week he decided against it. He would get around to it eventually, he was sure.

Right now, he was distracted by the sound of movement within his forest. Curious as ever, the cat went to investigate, invisible to the public eye.

Deeper in the forest, where the trees were more skeletal than stumpy, where the only light was an undertone of violet, he found the source of the movement.

A young white rabbit, in a waistcoat with the crest of the Queen on his shirt collar. He appeared lost, surveying the area.

Now, Kokichi would be the first to admit that he hated the Queen of Hearts. He never found her to be a figure of interest. He would also be the first to admit that, as a barely matured cat, and a trickster at that, he didn’t exactly have his instincts under full control.

So, when he revealed himself and pounced at the rabbit, he’d say it was a fairly justified action.

The rabbit noticed a bit too late to react, and soon they were both crashing to the ground. The rabbit, with his claws, lashed out at the cat in response. Kokichi dug his own claws into the other’s shoulders to coax him to stop swiping, hissing out a groan as he glanced down at him now he was closer. 

Bewildered blue eyes stared back at him through crooked glasses, and for a moment, Kokichi was convinced there wasn’t any lenses in the frames. But that was such an unimportant detail compared to the fact that the rabbit was squirming, pushing back against the cat.

“G-Get off me! I need to get back by six!”

Kokichi didn’t know when six was in relation to now but frankly, he didn’t exactly care. He huffed, tail flicking in offence as he folded his arms. He didn’t budge an inch in protest, sitting firmly on top of the other.  
“Hey, that's rude. I only wanted to say hello!”

“Rude? You’re the one who’s rude, you jumped on me!” The rabbit responded in irritation and slight fear, nose wrinkling as he stopped trying to push up, though clearly not happily. He sighed slowly. “Hello. Can you let me go now?”

Kokichi clicked his tongue in thought, before leaning closer as his grin widened. “Nope! Not until I get a name.”

The other cleared his throat, growing flustered at the lack of space and remedying this by pushing the cat away by the cheek, prompting an amused giggle. Kokichi loosened his grip on his shoulders as he leaned back, noticing how tense the muscles were underneath his fingertips.

“Just my name, and then you’ll let me go?” The rabbit asked warily, obviously not believing a word out of Kokichi’s mouth. He couldn’t exactly blame him - he did just tackle him.

“Yeppers!” 

Blue eyes flickered around the area for a backup escape route, before squinting as they settled back on the cat. His shoulders relaxed and Kokichi felt something calm settle in his chest, something new compared to his rampant thoughts. He wondered what prompted it.

“Kiibo.” The rabbit murmured, tone either resigned or serene. Perhaps it depended on perspective. “My name is Kiibo. I’m a...courier, but I may be a herald in the future!”

He sounded oddly proud, in a sense, and the cat found it funny. After all, he wasn’t a herald yet, so how could he boast? Even so, the light excitement laced within his words was refreshing, compared to the fear or irritation Kokichi was used to, even if it wasn’t fully directed towards him.

“Just Kiibo?” He hummed, cocking his head. Kiibo nodded in confirmation, finding the everlasting grin unnerving. It made it difficult to tell what the other was expressing.

“Well then, ‘Just Kiibunny’-” The rabbit pressed his lips together to stifle a sigh. “I’m Kokichi Ouma!”

Kiibo raised an eyebrow, flicking an ear. “You’re a cat.”

“A Cheshire cat.” He winked, grin widening. “But don’t worry, I won’t eat you! Unless you’re into that.”

Ah, perhaps Miu was a bad influence.

“Kiiidding! I’m a well known liar, y’know? Or maybe that was a lie- uh oh, which is which?”

Kiibo blinked incredulously, trying to formulate a response as Kokichi cackled, fading to a floating grin before disappearing entirely.

“By the way, if you’re looking for the Duchess, you just gotta go straight ahead!” He called, not fully corporeal as of yet, but dancing between trees to create an echoing effect. “The fields are straight ahead to the left, and the Hare and Hatter are having a tea party to the right east. Buuut what are directions? What is space? I’m sure you’ll find where you mean to go eventually!”

Kiibo scrambled to his feet once the weight was lifted from his torso, eyes darting around in an attempt to find the cat again. He deflated when he couldn’t catch a glimpse, seemingly confused as he composed himself. “Oh, um...thank you?” He called out, as if surprised by the legitimate help.

Kokichi slunk away with a resounding laugh, wondering when he’d see the rabbit again. It was only a matter of when, of course, as he was certain they’d meet again. If not, he’d grow bored and seek the other out eventually. After all, Kiibo had caught his interest.

Caught up in thought, he almost didn’t notice that his collar had finally been clawed off.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a mix of being written as a lazy oneshot and a classic fairytale, language-wise.
> 
> In other news, welcome back to Wonderland Kiibouma part 2: Electric Boogaloo except this is also technically a prequel.
> 
> I'm developing a Wonderland AU! If you're intruiged, my tumblr is @lavendrrabbitholes. Feel free to drop me a message!


End file.
